Roommates
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: AU. Regina Mills is a struggling artist and needs a change of scenery, only for her to come across a flyer that advertises the need for a roommate in a two-bedroom apartment at half the amount of rent she was paying already. It seemed too good to be true but when Emma Swan answered the door, she knew that things might actually be looking up for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Starting a new story. It was originally supposed to just be a one shot but as I kept writing it, there were so many ideas I started getting so I decided to make this into a story. I already have a few roads I plan to take this story down, so buckle up and I hope you enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Soft music could be heard coming from apartment 108 as Regina debated whether she should knock on the door or not.

The flyer was in her hand, she looked down at it to make sure she had the right address.

"Apartment 108 of Swan Lake apartments on Storybrooke Lane. This is it..."

She coached quietly to herself before knocking on the white door.

Seconds later the music stopped and a voice was heard from behind the door.

"Coming! One second!"

There was a shuffling noise, as if someone were gathering papers and Regina just took a deep breath.

She was just about to turn and walk away, too nervous to speak, when the door flew open and a young curly haired blonde woman who looked to be her age stood in front of her.

"Hi," she smiled brightly, "can I help you?"

Regina felt like her throat closed up, "Uh yeah, I'm here because I saw your flyer. You're Emma Swan, right?"

Emma nodded and her eyes drifted down to the crumpled flyer in Regina's hand, "Oh about the roommate? Come on in."

She stood aside so Regina could walk in, closing and locking the door behind her.

Regina took a second to look around, admiring how beautiful the apartment was.

But the first thing that really caught her sight was the white Grand Piano that sat by balcony door.

"You play?" she asked, turning around to face the still smiling blonde.

"Yep! I'm a part of a symphony so I pretty much practice most of the day."

Regina raised both her brows, intrigued to hear this new information.

"Wow. That's really interesting."

Emma headed to the kitchen, "Can I get you anything to drink before I show you around?"

She politely shook her head no, grinning softly, "That's okay, I'm fine."

Emma grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "Alright, let's get started then."

She walked back over, "Well you see the kitchen, living room and balcony. Over there's the bathroom." she pointed to a closed door and Regina walked toward it.

"Yes, you listed that there's a stand-alone shower."

Emma nodded, "Correct. And there's a circular tub too. I like to pretend it's a jacuzzi sometimes."

She chuckled and Regina smiled in return before peeking into the room, amazed to see how lovely it looked.

She was beginning to wonder how the blonde was able to have such a nice apartment.

From what she's heard, being part of a symphony here in New York city doesn't pay well enough for an apartment of this size and the furniture looked expensive.

"The spare room is right here."

Emma led her brunette guest to a door on the opposite side of the room from where the bathroom is.

Regina's eyes slightly widened when the door opened, "This room is bigger than the apartment I live in right now!"

She shook her head in amazement, not noticing Emma's soft giggles.

"Let's sit down and you can tell me about yourself."

They headed to the black couch, "Ask me anything you want to know." Regina said as she sat her bag down beside her.

Emma took a sip of water, "Well, first off you never mentioned your name."

Regina lightly chuckled, it completely slipped her mind that she hadn't introduced herself.

"_Regina._ Regina Mills."

"It's very nice to meet you Regina. I think you already know my name. What do you do for a living?"

Regina took a moment before she answered, "I'm an artist. Better known as a starving artist but I'm making it..._barely_." she gave a forced grinned.

"Oh dear, that isn't the best way of living but I'm glad you're making it work. You seem really nice and I can tell that you're a neat person. If you can give me first and last month's rent, you're welcome to move in."

Regina resisted the urge to smirk at the blonde's assumptions, instead she pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

"First and last month's rent."

Emma took it, her grin widening, finally she had found herself a roommate.

"Welcome home, _roomie_!"

The blonde flung her arms around her new friend's neck, giving her a big hug.

The brunette was taken completely by surprise, wondering if she was soon going to regret her decision to move in.

She patted Emma's back, slightly smiling, "_Thanks...roomie._"

Regina rose to her feet, Emma following, "I'll go get packing then. Thank you Emma."

"No, _thank you_. It'll be nice to have some company in this big apartment."

Emma walked Regina to the door, "When you get back, I'll have a key made for you."

The brunette gave a slight nod, "Sounds good. I should be back tomorrow evening. Will you be home around seven?"

Emma glanced to her right, looking at the calendar that was pinned to the wall.

"I have rehearsals tomorrow night but I tell you what, I can give you my spare key right now and you'll be able to get in."

Regina shook her head, "No, no, that's not necessary. I can just come back the day after."

"It's okay, I _insist._"

The blonde grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter, hassling with them for a few minutes before she was able to get the spare key off her keyring, handing it to Regina with a smile.

"Here you go."

Regina held tightly onto the key, "Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll be back tomorrow already moved in by the time I get home." Emma let a chuckle escape her lips.

"Deal." The brunette matched Emma's smile and said her goodbyes before walking down the hall, down the flight of stairs and out of the building.

Emma closed her door once her roommate was out of her sight, locking the door and going back to sit at her piano, beginning to play again.

Regina could hear the music, just a little bit, as she walked down the busy street, heading back to her one room apartment so she could begin packing up the little stuff she had.

On the way, she pulled out her phone, quickly dialing a number, "Killian?"

The voice on the other end sounded a bit raspy, "Regina? You do know you're waking me up out of my sleep, right?"

She scoffed, "It's five in the afternoon! Anyway, I need your help. I've found an apartment and I'm moving in tomorrow."

He groaned, "Seriously woman? You're cutting into some quality time I was going to spend with someone."

"Rum is not a person, Killian."

"Maybe not to you but to me, she's everything."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, yes, fine. I'll be there tomorrow to help. Can I go back to sleep now?"

She smirked, "Good night Killian." she hung up the phone as she reached her apartment door and put in back in her pocket.

As she put her key in her door, she realized this was going to be the last night she had to spend in her little apartment.

It was a bittersweet feeling. She had only been in New York for five years, three of which she spent in this apartment but she needed to be closer to where most of the art galleries were.

Selling her work was her only source of income and she needed to make it as easy for herself as she could.

She looked around at her furniture, her artwork covering most of the apartment aside from the kitchen and her pullout couch that she slept on.

"I'm definitely not going to miss this place."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had been smiling all day, today was the day her new roommate was moving in and she couldn't wait.

She had been in the apartment by herself for a little over a year now and she didn't like being so alone.

All she did was sleep, practice, eat and perform. A social life wasn't even up for discussion with her parents, who were paying for her apartment.

As long as she continued participating in the symphony, they would support her financially.

But with Regina living there, Emma could pay for her rent by herself, she wouldn't need their help which meant she wouldn't have to follow their rules anymore.

The twenty-four year old put her coat on as she grabbed her keys, quickly penning a small note to leave for Regina once she got there.

She made sure to leave it in plain sight and quickly dashed out the door, she was going to be late for rehearsal if she didn't move fast.

Regina had spent the whole day packing up what little things she owned, Killian arrived just as she was packing the last box.

He didn't knock before knocking in, they were good friends and he didn't need to. "Ready Regina?" Regina looked up as she folded the flaps down, "Yep. Last one."

He walked over and picked up two boxes, "Alright. The car's out front so let's move quickly, I don't want a parking ticket."

He made his way out the door and Regina shook her head with a chuckle, "Frugal goofball."

In their four years of being friends, it was rare that he actually wanted to spend money.

Anytime he had to buy stuff, he usually went with what was cheapest.

And the bad part was he had a good job working for an advertising company so he had the money, he was just cheap.

She picked up a few of her paintings and headed put the door to his car and helped load everything in.

After about ten trips and a twenty minute break, the car was packed and Regina's apartment was empty except for the couch that sat in the middle of the room.

She sighed happily as she took one last look at the place, "You gonna be homesick?" Killian asked as he walked up behind her.

She laughed out loud, "Hell no. And you'll see why as soon as we get to the apartment."

Killian quirked a brow, "Then move your buns!" he grabbed her arm and gently pushed her out of the apartment.

She wouldn't need the old couch because there was already furniture in the bedroom, which Regina was overly excited for.

It's been five years since she's rested her head on a fluffy pillow in a comfy bed.

She's slept over at Killian's a few times but his bed felt like stale marshmallows.

It didn't take long to get to the new apartment but what both of them dreaded was walking up a flight of stairs ten times to get everything into Regina's new home.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend..." Killian grumbled as he parked the car and got out.

"Because I'm awesome and I help you get girls." Regina answered with a smirk.

He scoffed, "I don't know who told you that but they lied to you."

She started laughing, "Oh yeah? Then the next time we go out, don't expect me to help you."

He narrowed his eyes, opening the trunk, "Just come on and let's get this stuff up there. I do have other things to do, you know."

She rolled her eyes as he handed her a box and she made her way upstairs, her grouchy best friend behind her, grumbling about having to walk up the flight of stairs.

"Finally!" Killian called out, trying to catch his breath.

"You do realize that was just a flight of stairs, right?" Regina quirked a brow as she pulled out her key.

Killian gave her the death stare, "And you do realize your stuff is heavy as hell, right?"

She smirked and winked at him before opening the door, leading him inside.

It was still spotless, there weren't even any dishes in the sink.

"Wow. What the heck does she do to afford this place?" Killian asked as he walked in, looking around once he sat the two boxed he was carrying down.

The note caught Regina's eye, "Ah, she plays piano with the symphony." she answered as she picked the note up, reading it to herself.

"It must pay damn good. I need to start playing for the symphony then."

_Hey Regina! I won't be home until 11. There's some food in the fridge for you, I made dinner earlier. Hope you enjoy! -Emma_

Emma's handwriting was bubbly, cute nonetheless.

"What are you reading?"

Killian walked over to Regina and she quickly pressed the note to her chest, "Nosy. It's not for you. Now get back to work."

While he went back downstairs, Regina peeked in the fridge to find a plate of food wrapped in saran wrap.

She folded the note and placed it her pocket, "I guess I'm home…"

She grinned to herself and slowly made her way back downstairs, ready to keep messing with Killian.

Nine more trips and they were finally done, well except for the unpacking part but Killian already made it clear that Regina was on her own with that.

He flopped down on the couch, groaning, "If my back is messed up, I'm suing you."

"Good luck winning any money. Want some food?"

"Depends on what it is."

She reached in the fridge and pulled out the plate Emma made, taking off the saran wrap to reveal different pieces of sushi.

"It's sushi." Regina answered, taking a piece and biting it.

"So she lives in this big, beautiful apartment, makes sushi, plays for the symphony, and is nice. I'm convinced she's privileged." He walked over and grabbed a piece of sushi off the plate, putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"I don't think so, I think she's just a hard worker. We don't have a right to jump to conclusions yet. Plus she's a sweetheart."

Killian looked at his friend as he chewed and swallowed, "You better not be mean to her."

Regina gasped, "I would never!"

"Oh please, we both know how you get when you're in one of your moods. You damn near snap people's heads off."

Regina folded her arms, "I'm offended. When I'm painting, I'm simply in a zone and when people distract me, it messes me up."

Killian laughed and reached for another piece of sushi, "Mhmm..."

Regina swatted his hand away, "No more for you."

He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled his keys out of his pocket, "Fine meanie."

He gave her a hug, "We still getting lunch tomorrow?"

She nodded as she hugged him back, "Yeah, I'll call you around noon. Love you, Killy."

"Sounds good. Love you too, Gina."

He gave her a smile before heading out the door, she closed and locked it behind her.

She picked up the plate and went to sit on the couch, turning the TV on as she ate, boxes surrounded her.

"I'll get to it after I finish eating." she thought to herself, relaxing into the couch and eating another piece of sushi.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma came home around 11:30, quietly entering the apartment just in case Regina was asleep.

The light was still on though but no one was in the living room but she could hear a humming noise coming from Regina's room.

"Hmm..."

Emma sat her purse down, silently hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

Just as she was about to turn Regina's doorknob, Regina opened it, earbuds in her ear and humming to herself.

Her eyes were down in her sketchbook so when she stepped out the door, she crashed into an unsuspected Emma.

_Thud_.

Regina's sketch book flew up and sheets of paper scattered around them.

Both their eyes widened and met each other's, "I am so sorry!" Emma spat out before Regina could say anything.

"It's okay Emma, I should be more careful when I have my earphones in."

She started picking up her roommate's papers, unintentionally beginning to admire the artwork.

"You drew this?" Emma asked, handing the stack to Regina.

She nodded with a warm grin, brushing her hair behind her ear, "Every single one."

The blonde's mouth dropped slightly, "Wow! You have an amazing talent."

"Thank you. I'd love to hear you play so I can hear your talent."

Emma blushed, shaking her head, "Oh no, I'm not talented. I just practiced my ass off."

They both stood up and Regina sat her book down, "I refuse to believe that you aren't talented. Come on, play something for me, please?"

Emma wasn't used to this, having a friend who took interest in her.

She caved in, "Alright, but just a little something."

While Regina grabbed something to drink and sat down on the couch, Emma sat behind her piano and stretched her fingers out.

Regina got an idea, making her smile as she grabbed her pencil from her ponytail and opened to a blank page in her sketchbook.

With a soft sigh, Emma closed her eyes and began to play the first piece of music that came to mind, Beethoven's 5th Symphony, and as the music filled the apartment, there was another sound that accompanied it.

The sound of a pencil scrubbing against paper.

But of course it was much too low for anyone to hear.

Regina routinely challenged herself to draw something, even if it was something small, every night.

That was the only way she could keep her head clear enough to sleep through the night.

As Emma continued to play, Regina kept doodling, both were so in tuned with what they were doing that neither of them even thought to look up and glance at the other.

Oddly enough, as Emma finished playing, Regina was putting the finishing touches on her doodle.

Regina looked up at Emma, grinning brightly, "I told you that you have talent. I can only draw this good when there's beautiful music playing."

The young blonde tried her best to not blush but she couldn't hide it.

For the first time, she felt like she received a genuine compliment.

"Thank you, Regina. And I've never seen an artist as good as you. Your style is definitely unique."

The brunette nodded, "You're more than welcome. And thank you as well. We should do this again sometime."

She winked playfully at Emma, who couldn't do anything but chuckle softly in response.

"I'd like that very much."

Regina got up from the couch, a soft yawn escaping nude lips. "I better get some sleep, I have to get a painting done tomorrow."

She walked toward Emma first though, "For you…" the brunette handed her the drawing.

Emma's eyes grew wider when she saw that the drawing was of her sitting at the piano, so much detail, she couldn't help but wonder how in the hell she was able to draw all that in such little time.

But by the time Emma looked up to question her roommate, she was already in her room with the door closed.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had took off the next morning, leaving a note behind for a sleeping Regina, should the brunette decide to wake up before noon. Which almost didn't happen had it not been for that one dream about the guy and his washboard abs along with...a beautiful blonde? That was when her eyes fluttered open, sun shining brightly into the room and aggravatingly into her eyes. Glancing over towards her alarm clock, squinting her eyes, the brunette huffed and collapsed back into bed, "It's 10 a.m. on a Monday. Ugh." Staring at the ceiling, she debated what her next move should be; get up and paint so she could continue getting paid _or_ take her chances by getting some more sleep and working later and possibly ruin her chances at future employment.

Needless to say, it wasn't a hard choice to make as she turned over in her bed, opting to get just _one_ more hour of sleep before she would get up and diligently work until the painting was finished. The outline was already done, all she needed to do was choose the right colors and fill in the spaces accordingly. Words that were easier said than done. While Regina caught up on her zzz's, Emma was busy trying not to rip out her hair thanks to the boring tea party her parents had forced her to come to. Emphasis on 'boring'.

"Emma," the stern whisper draws her away from the view of the window she was staring out of and the blonde turns around, "you're supposed to be mixing and mingling dear." She should've known her mother would find her, even through a crowd this big. "I did, mom. I'm just...a little tired, I stayed up all night practicing. Sorry." Mary released a disapproving sigh, but didn't scold her daughter, she had only been doing what they had instilled in her since she was a toddler.

"It's fine, come here," Taking Emma's hand, she gives a small smile, "I'm sorry for making you have to come to the party. Your father and I just want to ensure you make the right connections with people. Being in the symphony means you're talented and you deserve to reach your full potential."

Emma's heard this speech before and quite frankly, if she never heard it again it would be too soon. "I'll do my best," she feigns a small grin, waiting until her mother gives her a reassuring hug and slips back into the crowd before making her way toward the back door and slipping outside. Her family's been a part of this country club for as long as she can remember, her great grandfather being the man to create it. Emma refers to them all as pretentious snobs who have sticks shoved so far up their asses that they can't even smile. "Is that Emma Swan I see?" Whirling her head around, blonde curls bouncing, she gasps and her lips instantly stretch into a genuine bright smile as she recognizes the person. "Neal!" She practically squeals, taking three steps forward and flinging her arms around him.

"I missed you so much!" The man, just an inch taller than her, wrapped his arms around her and basked in the embrace, "I missed you too. I hate when father decides to drag me on one of his spontaneous adventures." They both share a chuckle, reluctantly letting go of each other. "So did you bring me back something?" Emma gives him a knowing look; they've been friends since Neal pulled on her pigtails in kindergarten and made her cry, only to instantly regret it and share his cookies with her to cheer her up. Scoffing, he rolls his eyes, the grin on his face betraying his faux agitation, "Is that all you can say? Not 'I'm so glad you didn't fall off a cliff, Neal. I'd be so lost without my best friend.'?" Emma's expression didn't falter and if he hadn't brought her something back, he knew what consequences there'd be.

"Gee thanks, Em. I'm so glad you care, " Neal teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, your gift's in my car. Let's get out of here and catch up." More than ready to disappear from the boring festivities, the blonde scouts for her parents and once she's sure they aren't looking at her, she gives him the okay, "You don't know how happy I am to see you. Thanks for saving me from that crap." Leading them to his Porsche, Neal shoots her a smirk as he opens the passenger door for her, "I'm always saving the blonde heiress. I'm starting to think you should be paying me for all this."

"Pft, that'd only work if you didn't enjoy saving me. Besides, you're an heir to a fortune much bigger than mine." Rounding the car and getting in, he firstly ensures she's buckled in before starting the car, "Oh please. Face it, Emma Swan's name will be written in history books one day, Neal Cassidy's will be farther down as her partner in crime." Speeding off down the road, they both just smiled at each other as they headed toward their favorite restaurant.


End file.
